


Don't judge a book by its cover

by FloSanGi



Series: Kinkwinter [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And pretty much loving it, Basically Arthur is being fucked by a tentacled... thing, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, but nothing too serious, dubcon, lot of fluids, stomach inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloSanGi/pseuds/FloSanGi
Summary: Merlin is fed up with Arthur's bullshit. Gaius is fed up with their collective bullshit. He gives a little nudge and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkwinter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004580
Kudos: 60





	Don't judge a book by its cover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is take two of my kikntober fail!
> 
> The prompt was "Oviposition". I had never write about this but I think it turned out pretty okay..? I don't know how to write PWP without a long as hell intro though. 
> 
> Be warned : I didn't watch Merlin since quite some time and I barely passed season 3... (I saw the very last scene of the story because my best friend wanted me to suffer... - Kidding this is a very beautiful scene if not very depressing)
> 
> So! This takes place somewhere in the first season.
> 
> And I love Arthur so he is the one "suffering" in this... :)
> 
> Feel free to point any errors or missing tags!

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Merlin kicked the front door behind him, not caring when the movement sprayed fresh horse dump all around, leaving a filthy footprint on the wooden surface. He would be the one cleaning it anyway.

"I don't care if he's the One and Future King or the Ultimate Savior or whatever, I'm gonna kill him!"

Gaius raised his head from his book, screwing his nose in disgust while eyeing him up and down.

"What is this smell?

\- The reason why Arthur had lived his last day upon this earth.

\- Don't be melodramatic.

\- I'm not! I'm very calm and cold blooded. It would be a well planned and perfectly executed murder."

Gaius closed the old book he had been reading, smoothing his palm over the worn leather.

"You know you would die of boredom if he wasn't here.

\- Highly debatable."

The old man took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

"You also know you're way too clumsy. You'll leave clues everywhere or end up killing yourself instead. Or both."

Merlin didn't even feel insulted, too wound up to deny what was, in fact, the plain hard truth.

"I'll do it with magic, put my powers to good use for once."

Gaius raised one gray eyebrow.

"You'll kill the son of Uther with magic? Great plan to make him even more radical and still end up dead yourself.

\- I don't care as long as I don't see Arthur's ugly face anymore!"

Another eyebrow joined the first on the wrinkled face.

"Objectively speaking you know Arthur is everything but ugly...

\- He is when you know him! His bratty personality bleeds to the outside, clear as day! And will you stop contradict me?!

\- Not until you stop talking regicide and magic in the confines of the castle..."

Merlin let out a tired sigh, whipping a hand across his face. Which was a bad idea cause, horseshit...

"I hate my life.

\- Dully noted. Now go hate it toward the water pomp, will you? And don't take too long cleaning yourself up: I have somewhere to be this evening and I would prefer to eat beforehand."

Merlin groaned but chose not to argue anymore. He was starving himself and very sick of smelling like a whole freshly fertilized field.

***

Gaius shook his head, watching his young protégé closed the door way to hard behind him. He was secretly glad for Merlin fiery temper. He would need it to carry on his heavy fate. Too heavy for such a young boy but Gaius had no say in matters of prophecies and intertwined destinies. Never had. All he could do was taking care of him at the best of his capacities.

And, sometimes, nudged him in the right direction.

He let his eyes fall on the book he was cataloging before being rudely and odorously interrupted.

A slow smile played across his lips.

"Well, well... Look at you, freshly turned up into my possession..."

Fate, after all, always had its own - very circumvolved - ways... Who was he to go against it...

He bend to place his lips just above the old cover. Whispered a spell under his breath.

The leather shined briefly, the words moving and rearranging themselves, the same light emanating from the pages, escaping by its side.

The glow stopped almost as soon as it had appeared. The book looking every part like the same old grimoire from seconds ago. And he was. 

"Even I could do something as simple as a little glamour. It's not even that much of a spell, really, more of a magic trick..." He reasoned with himself while standing up, his old joints creaking and protesting his too long sitting session.

Honestly, he was also fed up with Arthur's bullshit. Or horse, in this case. Having Uther as a father was far from a walk in the park but it didn’t excuse being that much of a brat. He deserved a little lesson.

He knew Merlin wouldn't resist peaking at his unattended books behind his back. That would also served him right. Be careful with your impulsivity. Don't trust a book by its cover.

He patted his little two way trap one last time before trudging toward the kitchen, chuckling softly to himself.

He almost wished he could watch but he was not that much of an old creep.

***

Merlin pretended to clean up right until he was sure Gaius was not going to come back and ambush him.

The second it came true he let go of the broom and slumped down into Gaius’ chair. It was a good place to brood and think. To contemplate the utter injustice of his situation. He was a wizard! And a powerful one at that! Why did he have to obey Arthur's every little whim?!

The guy was on a mission to humiliate him and it really didn’t sit well with Merlin’s pride. Even if he had begin to glimpse true kindness and grandeur behind the very thick spoiled child exterior of his master. 

_Be the better man Merlin. Be responsible._

Gaius' voice filtered in his head but he swept it away, like a cat shaking off unwanted water.

He didn’t want to be better! He wanted to get back at him, even if Arthur didn’t know who hit him.

That would be even better if he knew but Merlin didn’t have a death wish. Just a revenge one.

He began leisurely looking at the volumes littered around him. For all his nagging Gaius was not much of a tidy example himself. His eyes grew three sizes when he spotted the book closer to his hands. Just sitting there, on the table, in plain view of everyone with bad intentions. 

A magic book.

He would never let Gaius live this one down!

That was when he read the title.

“Harmless spells to make fun of non magic folks”

Ho, so he was not the only one with this kind of fantasy. Good to know. The world must have been so much funnier with magic users all around it!

He turned the volume in his hands. He seemed old and fairly used. No wonder.

Certainly one of the many Gaius was collecting in secret, trying to keep the old knowledge alive. Well, in relative secret if he let them lying around like that all the time...

And, really, Merlin wanted nothing more than to help when he took the book with him to self keeping.

He would let Gaius worry a little and get it back to him with the best smug face he could muster.

After a quick read of it of course.

What harm could it do, really..? 

***

That would be perfect!

The spell he worked on was supposed to open a portal and make all sorts of harmless bugs appeared seemingly out of nowhere. 

Arthur tried hard to hide this fact but he was squirmish around bugs. Merlin had witnessed several occurrences of jumps and squeaking. Including a particularly memorable time where the mighty son of Uther Pendragon actually hid behind him in front of a not so humongous spider. 

He was so looking forward for the high pitched screams!

The spell itself was fairly simple. The only bummer was that it required a sigil in close proximity to the target. Merlin had pondered the risk for a good amount of seconds, maybe even a full minute. But he had full access to Arthur's room and the sigil was not that big and that would be so much fun!

He was prepared to throw some item of clothing under the bed to have an excuse to be there, should anyone enter the room and found him in this strange position. But he hadn't even had to: they were already several, ranking from a mud covered boot to days old shirts and undergarments.

_Well that's what you're here for, Merlin._

He had heard him as if the royal brat was in front of him. With his insufferably plump lips stretched in a cocky smile Merlin sometimes want to punch out of his disgusting face. 

He had sawn him in his mind, clear as day, dropping his shirt on purpose and kicking it under the bed. 

I hate him so much!

Merlin had maneuvered his chalk with a renewed fervor and refueled anger.

And if anybody really had walked in and inquire why he was spending so much time under there he could have easily pretended the smell had knocked him out. Nearly did, as a matter of fact. The prince was a menace and a nuisance in every possible aspects.

Well he survived. And now everything was set. He was just waiting for the most opportune moment to uttered the few words of the spell itself.

_Cross the portal  
Rise from your abyss  
Make any mortal  
Howling for you in bliss_

Strange words but he supposed the spell was fairly old and using outdated language. Or maybe the magician who had wrote it wasn’t very good at English? The rimes themselves were very cringey. A foreigner maybe?

Merlin shook his head. Who cared about bad poetry?! The important thing would be the end result!

Just thinking about it almost made him giggle to himself and Arthur raised a brow at him, head cocked while Merlin was unbuttoning his shirt for him. Seriously who couldn't unbutton his own shirt apart from a literal child?!

"You seem in an awfully good mood... Is the prospect of being rid of me for the night so much of a satisfaction?

\- You know I wouldn't dream of thinking that my liege!

\- You're as bad a liar as you are a servant.

\- I'll take that as a compliment, Sire."

Arthur shook his head.

"I don't know how it is but every time you call me that I feel a shiver up my spine..."

Merlin put on his best 'I don't know what you're talking about, maybe you're a little deranged' expression while carefully folding the shirt on the back of a chair.

"Would this be all for tonight, Sire?"

He saw him hesitate. Saw the gears moving under that mop of golden hair. But, fortunately, he seemed to came up with nothing.

"Yes, Merlin, you have embarrassed yourself enough for today. You can go... do whatever you do in that shabby house of yours..." He wrinkled his stupid button nose. "You know you could always sleep somewhere on the ground here, right? I'm sure we have some spare mattresses lying around..."

Merlin blinked, trying to decide if it was a genuine - albeit very insensitive - attempt at kindness or just plain old insult as always. He quickly decided for the later. But wouldn't it be the best opportunity to be on the front row without raising any suspicion..?

"You know... I think Gaius told me something about wanting the house for himself tonight..." He raised a finger when Arthur opened his mouth. "Don't even ask! I don't wanna know and you probably don't either."

Seeing him clasped his mouth shut without uttering a word was a satisfaction rarely accomplished.

_Sorry Gaius. Or not._

"So maybe I will accept your... kind offer."

Arthur motioned the room with his hand, clearly indicating he could chose every corner of the floor he pleased. How generous of him...

***

Merlin was lying on the mattress that was his for the night. He had found it pretty easily, Arthur hadn't been lying or making fun of him for once. What more: it was very comfortable. Merlin would have to think of a way to sneak it out of the castle and into his own room. But for now he had other projects.

He was pretending to sleep for a few minutes and Arthur had been surprisingly calm, sipping his wine and reading a book - an actual book, he who always complained about his studying session... Merlin was looking at him through his almost closed eyelids, finding hard to reconcile the serene and raptured expression with his usually arrogant and pretentious one.

He broke himself out of his contemplation when Arthur put down his book on the bedside table and stretched his arms with a long groan.

He was here for a reason and now was the perfect time to set his plan into motion. With the heavy movement of a sleeper he placed his arm in front of his face and carefully whispered each syllable.

_Cross the portal  
Rise from your abyss  
Make any mortal  
Howling for you in bliss_

Nothing happened for a few seconds but the air was heavy with anticipation, crackling with magic. Which was maybe a little odd for such a trivial spell... but Merlin was just a beginner after all, what should he know about old magic books? 

And, yeah, maybe he should have think of that before setting this all up...

The sigil started glowing softly and Merlin hold his breath, praying Arthur wouldn't look down. The glow rapidly subsided and he was just breathing again when something crawled from under the bed.

Something that wasn't a harmless bug.

Something that didn't seem harmless at all.

It looked like some sort of tentacle, the smooth skin a strange white blue, exuding a faint light from within. Almost pulsating.

_Arthur!_

Merlin was about to abandon all pretense and sat upright when the thing stopped, just a few inches out of the shade of the heavy bed frame, and turned toward him. Like actually looking at him. Without eyes.

_**Ho. A warlock. Interesting.** _

And, apparently, speaking without a mouth. In his head. The voice low and clearly non human.

With a clueless prince starting to put himself under the cover just above them.

_I don't know who or what you are but don't even think of touching him!_

A laugh, mocking, grating the inside of his skull.

_**But you are the one who summoned me for that exact purpose, aren't you?** _

_I... I did what?!_

_**You draw the portal and recite the chanting. You called me to this world. To this room...** _

Merlin bit his lips, cursing himself and his stupid decisions. If he wanted to defend Arthur he would have to show him his magic, he couldn't do it secretly this time. But it was entirely his fault, he couldn't let Arthur die because of a stupid prank!

_**Calm yourself down, young warlock, I wouldn't do him any arm. On the contrary...** _

The non voice became smooth and seductive, sending a strange shiver along his entire body.

_**I'm merely here to punish him, just like you wished. Filling him so fully he wouldn't think of looking down on you for quite some time...** _

Merlin refrained from opening his eyes wide.

_What..?_

_**Let me do my thing, young warlock, and enjoy the show.** _

The laugh was now filled with honey and silk.

_**Or maybe you would like to participate?** _

Merlin's teeth sank deeper into his lip, bringing the faintest taste of blood. He shook his head adamantly. 

Maybe a little too adamantly.

"Merlin?"

_**Watch, young warlock. And behold.** _

***

Arthur frowned. What was his buffoon of a servant up to again?

He wouldn't admit it under the worst torture but he found Merlin fascinating. The guy came from a poor background, grown up in a little, totally unremarkable, village, been thrown into his service like some sort of new pet and yet he was the most proud and optimistic person he had ever known. Always staying true to himself even in front of people far more powerful than him. 

Sometimes he admired him, sometimes he envied him but most of the time he just wanted to burst open that thick skull of his. 

Having someone more stubborn than himself at his service was a novelty for the prince. And he didn't know how to react. So he pushed him. Again and again and again. Tried to break him, to set free the anger he saw simmering under the cool and goofy surface. 

It was obvious that he bullshitted as much as Arthur did, but Merlin was trying to hide greatness beneath a mask of stupidity when Arthur was trying to hide failure beneath his royale charade.

That drove him crazy.

So he pushed. And pushed and pushed and pushed. 

And watched a great deal.

And he was now observing his favorite subject shaking his head like a madman while pretending to be asleep for the last ten minutes.

The guy was hopeless.

Arthur sighed deeply.

"Merlin, seriously, what on earth are you..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. He saw a flare of light blue through the corner of his eye, had the time to spot his sword in his mind but the hand that was already surging to grab it was suddenly intercepted.

The contact was warm and smooth. The grip iron around his wrist. 

He opened his mouth to yell and something lunged right into it.

He tried to sink his teeth in the thick and circular thing but he couldn't even graze the strangely pulsating matter even when putting all his strength behind his jaws.

His eyes grew wide and panic started to spread throughout his body and mind.

He thrashed, trying to kick, grab, anything. Slithering contacts against his only free wrist and his two ankles made him want to scream in terror and disgust. The things wrapped around his limbs, effectively pining him to the bed.

He craned his neck as much as the alien matter in his mouth allowed him to catch a glance. His heart almost stopped before kicking his chest with the fury of a scared horse. He never saw something like this. It resembled the tentacle of the see monsters illustrated some of his books. Or a very big and thick snake. Long and lithe, a color shimmering between white and blue, like it was lit from the inside. The end wrapped around his wrist was thinner and lighter, almost translucent.

A violent shiver ran through his body as pure dread filed his mind.

A voice cut through the red fog covering his thought. Deep and soothing.

_**Don't be scared, little prince. I'm not here to hurt you.** _

"Yeah, right!"

The vague mumble barely passed his throat, blocked by the thing stretching his mouth. He felt a drip of saliva left the corner of his lips and trickled down his neck. Disgusting.

_**Ho you will ooze so much more than that in a moment, little prince... Now be a good boy and get into the mood will you?** _

The thing pulsed with a renewed intensity and get a little more deep, almost chocking him.

Then a warm and viscous fluid run down his throat.

He had no choice but to swallow, the reflex making him want to gag and puke.

He felt the foreign matter travel slowly down his esophagus, coating his insides and setting everything on fire.

_**Good boy.** _

He tried to fight again. Tried to find a way to regain control of his limbs, to set himself free before whatever drug was running through him took hold.

_**Ho, you don't like that one? Lets see. Maybe just Arthur?** _

He tried to scream again, chocking and gagging, his wrists and ankles straining through his efforts to break the living restrains.

_**No, not that much... Ho!** _

The voice became annoyingly self-satisfied while remaining frighteningly soft and sensual.

_**I think I know what you'll like. Sire...** _

Arthur froze. His eyes opened wide before he screwed them shut as a hot sensation melted throughout his whole body.

_**Yes, I should have guessed. We're going to have so much fun together, Sire...** _

Arthur moaned what should have been a vehement rejection.

Because he knew this boyish voice, still a little high but so deep at the same time. And the way it always pronounced this particular word like it was some sort of inner joke mixed with a carefully crafted insult.

Merlin's voice.

And it shouldn't ignite this burning heat inside his guts. Shouldn't get him hard in the lose pants he wore to sleep. 

_**It's okay, Sire.** _

Another appendage suddenly touched him, curling in the crook of his neck before travelling down his chest. Almost cool against his feverish flesh. Leaving a trail of moisture in its wake.

_**Let it go.** _

He arched in the grasp imprisoning him when the thing wrapped itself around one of his nipples. Sucking slightly.

An undignified moan escaped his mouth, jaws aching and saliva still dripping down the corners of his lips.

_**You like that, Sire?** _

Another spike of arousal flashed up his lower back as the voice became sweet like honey while maintaining its mocking undertone.

The large tentacle in his mouth began to move slowly, back and forth, almost getting out, letting him take a deep and trembling breath before sneaking back in, stretching his lips, forcing his jaws open almost painfully, rubbing the back of his throat while its thin extremity reached even deeper.

He chocked and moaned, his eyes watering and his cock fully hard.

The motion became a rhythm. In, in, in, deep, deep, out, out, out, chocking, panting, asking for more.

The blood in his veins was turned to sweet lava by whatever the intruder had pumped into his mouth. He could taste it on his tongue and in his abused throat. Ginger and honey. Spicy and sweet. 

His heart was beating loudly in his ears.

His erection was a throbbing presence between his thighs. He let out a hoarse cry when his mouth could function around the thin end of the tentacle. Tried to bend the unmoving bounds around his wrists to reach it, touch it, please! Buckled his hips to try and get whatever friction he could from his useless pants.

A pleased laugh washed over the inside of his skull.

The tentacle invaded his mouth again.

_**Suck, my liege. And beg.** _

He wanted to protest. To found his pride and resist. 

He whined.

Sucked on the strange and slick thing. Stuffing on it. Drooling. Moaning deep inside his chest.

He followed when it began to ease out again. Sucking more desperately as his jaws, lips and tongue get freer. 

He was dying with want. Combusting with desire.

“Please! Pl... ease!”

He hiccuped around what could be another moan or a pathetic sob. Both surely.

The extremity of the appendage played with his tongue, like would that of a lover.

He closed his eyes and reciprocated the movement as much as he could.

It was so foreign. The thing was slick and slippery yet strong under his tongue. Its taste heavy and intoxicating.

_**You’re doing great, Sire.** _

He whined again, almost crying at the praise. 

His dick was hard and leaking. Sending jolts of pain and pleasure across his abdomen. 

The sucking on his nipples grew stronger. Surely bruising the flesh of his torso. Deliciously painful.

_**Here is your reward.** _

A new tentacle made its way toward him, crawling up his naked belly and going down. Down down down.

Withering its way inside his pants, making him shiver and beg again.

“Yes! Yes... Please! Please please please!”

He cried out when it made contact with his groin. Throwing his head back and sucking harder on the tentacle still lazily caressing his tongue. It get deeper again as the other one draped itself around his cock, like a snake trying to suffocate it’s prey.

He tried to buckled his hips. Tried everything in his power to get more more more.

The thing began to move. Up and down. Warm and slick with his precum and the strange substance covering it, saturating his body inside and out.

His mouth was full again. He was drowning in his own spit and tears.

He came harder than he ever thought possible, gasping and dying and blissed out.

***

Arthur was lying on his front when he came back to himself.

Totally naked now.

Still hot and panting.

The sheet was wet beneath his half open mouth.

He sighed softly, moving his hips without meaning to.

And... he was still half hard. Or already half hard again?

He whined, rubbing his cock against the too soft fabric, because all notion of pride and status had evaded him a long time ago.

He wanted more. He needed more. 

_**And more you will get, Sire.** _

He tried to raise his head but his body was heavy, at the same time lethargic from his orgasm and buzzing with frustration.

And the voice was inside him, anyway. Like the sweet sweet fire in his veins. Like... like what he wanted. More. More of it inside. He felt so empty!

_**Ssshhhh. Patience. You will soon be full and satisfied, my liege.** _

A light contact against his drenched cheek made him realized he was crying again. Pitiful and needy little sobs escaping his swollen lips. His empty lips.

The tentacle that was smearing his tears seemed to take pity on him. Slithered along his skin until it entered his begging mouth. The most undignified sound leave his throat as he latched around it, closing his lips and sucking, inviting it deeper, harder, again please!

He felt something pet the hair at the back of his head. 

_**You’re so desperate. Do you crave fullness so much? To be of service? To have a purpose?** _

He cried harder around the too thin appendage in his mouth.

_Yes! Yes please!_

_**You want to serve? Be used?** _

_Yes! Yes!_

The caress reached his shoulders.

_**Get on your knees for me, Sire.** _

Arthur tried. 

Really, really tried to make his trembling arms do their job.

All he managed to do was lifted his ass up, his knees digging into the mattress, legs parted to accommodate his renewed erection, his face still planted in the sheets. 

Shame flooded his body, mixing with pure, hot lust. 

He was good at physical things, if nothing else, but he couldn't even lift his upper body when told to. Useless.

He fisted his fingers in the fabric, whispering an apology quickly swallowed by the tentacle still playing in his mouth.

The one on his back made a strangely soothing motion, while two others came to wrap around his arms, coaxing his hands open to make him loosen his grip on the sheet and slither in its place.

The sensation under his palms was different than in his mouth or elsewhere on his body. More real, more grounding. The skin was so soft and yet so strong against his calloused own. He was prepared to the sticky sensation again but these ones were dry, allowing him to grasp them fully.

_**You're perfect like this, Sire. Just the position I was thinking of.** _

A relieved sob escaped him and the tentacle made its way along his spine, tracing his curved back, making him arching more under the touch. It disappeared just before it reached his bottom and Arthur was ready to utter a whiny complain when a soft slap on his left buttock made him moan instead, the slight pain melting nicely against his over-sensitive skin.

_**You have such a great ass, Sire. Round and beautiful, perfect.** _

Another hit made him rolled his eyes, drool soaking the sheet beneath his mouth. His cock heavy and leaking again between his trembling thighs.

_**Ho you like that?** _

Another slap, another moan, another wave of pure pleasure coursing through his veins.

_**You're cute Sire. So responsive. I could play with you for a human lifetime and still make you discover new things.** _

Arthur reopened his eyes slowly, his vision swimming before fixing itself on the blue-whitish color curled around his arm, contrasting with his own rosy skin. He would like that. He would like spending a lifetime with Merlin like that.

_**You're so soft, Sire. So much so that I'm inclined to give you a present I rarely grant...** _

The tentacle moved along the tingling skin of his ass, soothing the already receding pain. 

"I love gifts." Arthur mumbled, his tongue entwining with the thin appendage, making his words mumbled. "Even if they given to my father's son, most o' the time. 'Still nice."

_**This one will be only for you, Sire.** _

He shivered at the words and the soft contact on his bare bottom. Agonizingly soft.

_**It will be our little secret. Would you like that?** _

Arthur nodded eagerly. He loved secrets even better than gifts. Didn't have many of his own, being a prince and all.

_**Ho you would love this one, I promise, Sire!** _

Without warning the tentacle filled his mouth again, making his eyes water and his dick ache.

He moved his hips, desperately searching some friction when his length bobbed into thin air, sometimes knocking his thighs for the briefest and most unsatisfactory moment. He wanted to come again. Now!

_**Ho no, don't be a spoiled child now, Sire.** _

The tentacle slapped his ass again, more harshly this time, the pain overwhelming the pleasure before making it hit tenfold.

He screamed, gagging against the lump in his throat.

Heat curled deep in his guts and he didn't try to fight it. Arching and straining his muscles to chase release.

A warm and almost liquid matter made contact with his ready to burst cock, coating it slowly, enveloping it in a strange and slimy embrace.

His eyes rolled inside his head as his pleasure reached another peak, his orgasm building in his guts.

But then, the substance hardened its grip, trapping his throbbing dick while a thin shape inserted itself up his urethra.

He cried out, his wail muffled and strangled, almost passing out from frustration and lack of oxygen. His hips moved erratically to try and release the strain on his trapped cock.

_**You will learn patience, Sire. Wasn't it you that wanted so madly to be filled?** _

The pressure in his mouth decreased and he take a hoarse and painful breath. The sheet a mess of spit and tears bellow his head.

_**Do you still want that?** _

He still wanted that. So much. He wanted to be filled. He wanted to come. Want want want.

_**Say it, Sire.** _

"Yes!" He rutted again, not used to not getting his way. Loving and hating every second of it. "Please! Fill me! I... want!"

He screamed and panted heavily, the slick and hot grasp around his shaft driving him crazy.

_**Good. I will grant your wish.** _

The tentacle he had almost forgotten, still slightly rubbing his ass, began to move. To slither its way between his cheeks, oozing a slimy substance that made its progression smooth and wet. Arthur groaned at the rather disgusting and yet very arousing sensation.

The appendage brushed his hole, the strange matter coating it. He felt it penetrate faintly when he clenched his muscles reflexively. 

Too faint. Not enough. He wanted more! So much more!

_**You will. Very soon.** _

The large presence between his cheeks disappeared, leaving them rubbing against each other, drenched and slick. Filthy and so so good and so so frustrating.

He moved his hips again. Moaned and pleaded. Didn't even think. Just need and want and desperation.

Then, something poked at his entrance. Smearing the slick matter and rubbing slightly his shivering hole.

“Yes! Please! Please!”

He was half sobbing at the to light contact. His whole body begging for more.

The other tentacle began to play with his tongue again and he followed, eager and dazed and burning with want.

"Please! Please! Please!"

Finally, the teasing stopped. He felt the thin extremity beginning to seep in. Pressing slowly. Sliding inch by inch, wet and hot, so foreign and yet so unbearably good.

He screamed, pleasure pooling and pressing with no way to burst.

His hands closed themselves around the appendages still laced around his arms. Searching for support. 

_**Are you liking it so far, your highness?** _

Arthur whined in response, the tentacle now motionless inside him. The sensation was nothing he ever experienced but it was not enough. The thing was too thin, just sitting there, almost not stretching him.

_**You want more?** _

“Yes! I want! Want... Please!”

He had never pronounced this word this much in his entire life. And he was reveling in it.

_**Your desire is my command, my liege.** _

The mocking tone made him reached the edge again. Wailing when his orgasm rolled over him while never reaching its peak.

For a few more seconds nothing happened, he was just panting harshly, trying to move his ass, searching as much contact as he could.

Then the tentacle began slowly growing thicker. Finally stretching his walls, pain and pleasure mixing again in an intoxicating way.

He moaned his approval and when the one in his mouth pushed inside too he felt like dying of too much stimulation.

The presence in his hole grew and grew, until he felt like it would burst him open any second. And stayed there. Unmoving, pulsing slightly, filling him with heat. 

It was too much. He was crying and mumbling indistinctly. 

And yet it was not enough.

He took leverage on the tentacles between his fingers to raise his upper body at least a little above the drenched bed. Gathered up the strength of his shaking muscles and pushed on his arms. The stretch burned his insides when he succeeded in backing up, impaling himself further on the motionless presence.

He screamed with pleasure and agony. Drenching his chin with saliva, his mouth and tongue barely functioning around the big and slimy thing stuffing them. 

His cock throbbed, the wave of arousal crashing again and again and again without ever reaching the shore.

_**You’re a greedy one Sire. Lay back and let me finish you. You have earned my gift.** _

A push between his shoulder blades made his chest and face hit the mattress hard. His cheek burned a little when he rubbed it on the sheet, gasping against the flesh stuffing his mouth.

Then the tentacle began to fuck him.

And he lost every bit of sanity he was still vaguely grasping.

It went deeper, almost breaking him, then retreated to the point he was feeling empty and craving. And then it came back in.

Again and again and again.

Until he was just a mess of crying begging screaming please don’t stop please I can’t please please please please.

The thing was deep deep deep inside him when the voice rang again. This stupid and delicious voice.

_**Do you want your gift now, Sire? Do you want to come with it.** _

Arthur tried to find his own voice. To let some articulate sound passed his lips, almost as full as his hole. To move them around a whispered plea.

He failed to utter anything more than a garbled whimper.

The voice laughed softly.

_**Then take it.** _

He felt the skin of the tentacle moved, like the thing itself was staying perfectly still but its outside rippled, sending vibrations along his walls, making him moan and plead again.

Then it pushed something from its end. Deeper still in him. Something ovoid and almost as thicker as itself.

Then another one.

And another.

The sensation would be disturbing, if anything could still disturb him in his state.

_**I rarely gift parts of myself.** _

The grip around his cock began to ease but he almost not noticed it, too focused on the things inside him.

Pushing and pushing and pushing.

Deeper and deeper and deeper.

Deeper than could be humanly possible.

Until they lodged themselves somewhere near his stomach.

Big and round and hot and pulsating. Filling him to the brim. Making the skin of his belly felt tight and dilated. 

It maybe should freak him out. But he was just feeling so so good.

He almost forgot about his need for release.

He wasn’t so sure he even wanted to come anymore.

He wanted to stay like this. Full and ready to burst, floating in a soft bubble of ecstasy.

_**I could keep you like this for what would feel like an eternity, Sire...** _

Arthur moaned lazily, his throat quivering along the tentacle stuffing it. 

_**But maybe another time. For now, you deserve your release.** _

He tried to deny. Tried to shake his head, too heavy, spinning a little.

The tentacle in his mouth slowly retracted, freeing his aching jaws and cracked lips.

"No..." He whined in a croaking whisper. "Please..."

_**I just want you to do one last thing for me. You will need your mouth for that.**_

The thin end stroked his cheek, sliding in the saliva and tears. Soft and almost caring. 

_**Will you do something for me, Sire?** _

"Everything."

His eyelids where heavy despite the burning in his ass and the tightness of his length. The three spheres nested in his belly were emitting a comfortable heat, slightly bumping one against the other, the foreign sensation sending a strange lethargy throughout his utterly spent body.

The grip around his dick began to massage it, sending pleasure course through his veins yet again, combining it with everything else to suspend him over the edge. And keeping him there.

_**Scream my name when you will come. The name of that voice that you like so much.** _

Arthur nodded. Yeah. Yeah he could do that. Love to.

_**Then came for me, Sire.** _

The voice became lower. But still highly recognizable. 

The thick tentacle began to move again inside him, slow and dragging along his abused walls. He moaned, impossibly aroused. Eyes rolling and saliva still dripping at the corner of his slack lips.

The hold along his cock moved at the same pace, its pressure not restrictive anymore, the thin extremity leaving his urethra inch by inch. 

The orgasm building for the last hours minutes days years possessed him whole.

The last part grazed the tip of his groin and everything exploded in a firework of white hot pleasure.

He arched his back and raised his head, coming with the thing still deep inside himself and a name screamed at the top of his burning lungs.

“Merlin!”

***

Merlin was watching the events unfolding before his eyes, incapable of turning his head or closed his eyelids.

Mesmerized and ashamed and so so hard.

He sat on his comfortable mattress, legs tightly clasped against each other in a futile attempt to smother his very present erection.

Sometime along the way his hand began to grasp it through the scratchy fabric of his pants.

He was chewing his lips, his mind screaming at him to stop the madness he had unleashed or just get the hell out and gave the disturbing scene the privacy it deserved.

But he couldn’t. Couldn’t move. Couldn’t avoid his eyes.

Arthur didn’t seem in danger, vaguely whisper the worrying part of himself still properly functioning.

He even seemed to enjoy himself. Very very much.

Merlin never would have imagined hearing his high and mighty prince emitting such sounds. Ever. A begging, crying and moaning mess.

It did strange things on his insides. Heat pooling and throbbing between his tightly knitted thighs.

He watched him come a first time. Watched the tentacles get rid of his last items of clothing.

Watched his muscular and yet somehow round and soft body displayed. Ass up in the air and back perfectly arched.

Watched the thing fuck him brainless and never let him come.

Watched his red and leaking cock beneath the thin blue layer.

Watched him drooled and cried and begged again.

Watched with a horrified fascination as his stomach seemed to bulged out above his trapped erection.

Watched the tentacles drove him crazy.

And then released him.

Merlin watched while Arthur's back arched impossibly more, emphasizing his round and taut belly, strings of sperm violently painting the bed bellow him.

And he heard him scream.

He never heard his own name sound as broken and perfect.

He came hard against his palm, body curled up on himself and lips bitten row to smother his own sounds.

***

_**You have a very cute and plying master, young warlock.** _

Merlin was still panting slightly, bliss and shame battling to take control of his body and spirit.

_**Take good care of him for me, would you? I’d love to come play again if you feel so inclined.** _

He batted his eyelids, vaguely looking in the direction of the last tentacles retracting under the bed.

_**And keep my gifts. You should made him use them whenever he feels empty again.** _

Just like that, the thing disappeared and with it the strange aura surrounding the room.

Merlin felt the fog in his head lift. He blinked again, like waking up from a dream.

A very wet and dirty dream as per the state of the inside of his pants.

He grimaced when fresh semen rub against his crotch as he got up. Walked toward the bed with careful steps.

Arthur was lying on his side. His breathing slow and profound. His still stretched hole was oozing a white blueish matter and Merlin felt his face heat up at the sight. His belly was still inflated but he didn't seem to feel any pain nor discomfort from it.

Merlin really didn't want to wake him up. He looked peaceful and deeply asleep. And a sleepy Arthur was a an even more annoying brat than a fully awake one.

Well. He sure as hell didn't want to deal with Arthur waking up among this mess. And lesser so with cooling cum all over his own thighs.

He could do that in the morning. Morning was good.

Maybe he could just... It was his fault after all, even if, at its core, this all craziness came down to Arthur being his royal bratty self...

Some time and a trip to the well later he threw the last wet and dirty clothes across the room to be taken care of later. 

He retrieved the cover - thankfully thrown off the bed in the early stage - and pulled it up over a still very much sleeping prince.

"If anyone asked, the weird tentacley thing cleaned you up like a gentleman! Or... gentlething?”

A soft snore was his only answer and, really, he wasn't waiting for anything better.

"Can't do anything about the sheets, so you'll probably wake up smelling like... well like what happened here... Don't complain!"

Of course he will complained. That was what he does. All the time.

Merlin stretched his arms above his head and go back to his own much more clean bed. He had cleaned up himself and was trying very hard to forget that he came in his pants at the sound of Arthur calling out his name at the peak of his orgasm.

He groaned and threw the blanket over his head. Trying to catch some sleep and hoping at least Arthur would have forgotten everything come morning.

***

"You have to do something!"

Arthur was looking at him, very much awake, his face puffy and his lips even more red and sinful than usual.

And very much, hum, larger around his abdomen.

"What do you want me to do exactly? I told you wine before bed is not the brightest...

\- Merlin!" He stopped his rambling at the commanding voice, the one even he had trouble going against. "I know you like to think so but I am not stupid."

He opened his mouth to protest but was again cut short by an accusing finger pointed right at him.

"I now this is your doing." Arthur put a hand on his belly and his cheeks reddened even so he was still frowning at Merlin.

"What?! What are you talking about?! I'm not the one who made you eat probably two or three portions of dessert and...

\- I know you have magic, you dumbass."

Merlin stayed rooted on the spot. The words slowly making their way in his brain and the latter trying hard to find a suiting reply but coming up empty.

"Don't faint on me. I don't care as long as my father doesn’t discover it. And that doesn’t make you a better servant, sadly." Arthur sighed and, okay, Merlin already wanted to punch him in his smug face, that was fast this morning...

"Now that this his settled if you could... I don't know, say ocus pocus and rid me of this before anyone else notice?

\- It's not that simple!

\- Make it."

Arthur laid back, hands behind his head, watching him with his stupid baby blue eyes and his annoying pout.

But it was, in fact, Merlin's fault. So he bit back a swift answer and sat on the bed. He wetted his lips and carefully placed his hands on the dome of Arthur's abdomen. The skin was soft and still warm from sleep. He heard the prince take a somehow trembling breath but decided to focus on his task.

He poked slightly with his magic, trying to get a feel of the things inside.

Arthur gulped audibly but Merlin was busy frowning down at his pale stomach.

"I think..." He felt movement under his palms, like frictions and... like something breaking..? He raised a bewildered look at Arthur. "I think... they're hatching?

\- You what?!"

***

"I told them you're not feeling well and refuse to get up like a bra... hum... like a very hungover prince.

\- Why do you have to tell them that? Couldn't you make up some rare and cool illness or something?

\- Because it's plausible, not life threatening and no one wants to be around you when you're hungover.

\- I hate you.

\- You don't mean that to your more thrusted servant, Sire!

\- ... don't say that word.

\- What? ... Why are you blushing?

\- I'm not. And... I think they’re trying to get out.

\- You think wha... Is that a very tiny tentacle crawling out your... hum...

\- Don't say it.

\- Are you in pain?

\- Not... not really, no...

\- Why are you moaning if you're not in... Ho...

\- I really hate you..."

***

“You know, I think it worked.

\- Really?

\- Well at least Arthur must have been thoroughly fucked. Maybe that will put him down his high horse a little bit...

\- I don't believe in miracles.

\- You're a dragon.

\- Precisely.

\- Be a little optimistic will you? I think Merlin found the all ordeal... eye opening... He almost never sleeps in his bed anymore, something about a more comfortable mattress he doesn’t want to steal...

\- Well, as long as he takes Arthur on our side I don't care what method he uses.

\- Told you sex was the solution.

\- You're an old creep.

\- Like you're one to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, one of the thing I didn't like in the show was how Arthur never ever suspected Merlin having magic?! Please, he may look the part but he's not an idiot!   
> My personal canon is that he knows at some point and keeps his mouth shut for both their sake.
> 
> That's all! Feel free to drop a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
